


Filtered Subvocals

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drell Jesse, Drell memory, M/M, Mass Effect AU, Quarian Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "Yes, and our own first meeting went so well." Hanzo rolled his eyes fondly, as if Jesse could see. Jesse didn't answer at first, and when Hanzo turned to look at him, he saw that he had that familiar look on his face, his eyes darting around like he was watching some invisible vid, reality forgotten just for a moment.





	Filtered Subvocals

Genji had once told Hanzo that he fully believed he'd find happiness one day. That in this universe of prejudice and sorrow, Hanzo would find a rock to anchor him in the solar winds. And now here he was years later, sitting peacefully beside the love of his life, the purple glow of the Widow nebula filtering through the windows of their Citadel apartment. Jesse was talking, the timber of his voice and the hum of his subvocals soothing even through Hanzo's auditory filters.

"Now Gabe was quarian, and Jack wasn't." Jesse explained, his arm thrown haphazardly around Hanzo's shoulders, "And Amonkira forbid a quarian be the poster boy of Overwatch. That's where the trouble began."

"Humans are the arrogant sort." Hanzo agreed, his attention focused on repairing his arrow, content to let Jesse's voice wash over him.

"They had their differences even from the start." Jesse said fondly, "But they always prioritized the other over everything else, no matter what. Hey, I ever tell you that they met in the middle of a Cerberus-Talon gang war on Omega? Talk about first impressions, right?"

"Yes, and our own first meeting went so well." Hanzo rolled his eyes fondly, as if Jesse could see. Jesse didn't answer at first, and when Hanzo turned to look at him, he saw that he had that familiar look on his face, his eyes darting around like he was watching some invisible vid, reality forgotten just for a moment.

"Gunfire in the distance." Jesse said, years away, "The smell of rain. An arrow in my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. Blue filling my vision, a krayt dragon sewn on a quarian suit, a yellow hood over earthy optic lights. 'I was not expecting a drell," says a filtered voice, like water over river rocks." Jesse blinked, and then he was back, turning his head to give Hanzo a smile.

"Revisit that memory often, do you?" Hanzo asked with a grin of his own, remembering that night himself, though certainly not as accurately as Jesse could. How Jesse's dark eyes had widened, how his voice had softened with wonder, how he'd told Hanzo without hesitation that he was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

"You know I do, Siha." Jesse replied, as though nothing had happened, "One of my many favorite memories of you."

"Do not remember me so fondly that you ignore the reality before you." Hanzo chided, leaning into Jesse's body as he finished repairing his arrow.

"Not a chance, darling." Jesse's other arm came to wrap around him, not minding the suit at all, "Even drell memory can't compare the real thing." Hanzo knew it most certainly could, but he kept that thought to himself for now, electing to press further into Jesse's body, pretending just for a moment that he could feel the scaled hand rubbing his shoulder and the ridged cheek resting on his head. Seized with a desire to hear more of Jesse's voice, he asked him to continue his story. Jesse complied without complaint, and his voice filled the air once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love crossovers and I was torn between having Jesse be quarian or drell, but in the end I decided I wanted Hanzo to be a quarian instead. I will likely write more of this au.


End file.
